


makin' pancakes

by dryadfiona



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Mary was never a morning person, but she'll work past it to do something nice for Morgan today.





	makin' pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> what is with me and games/pairings no one else cares about today

Mary  _hates_ the sound of her alarm.

Her earliest class is at ten, and that's still obscenely early for her. She's always been a night owl--ready to go out and explore or hang out with friends or even just stay in and cram for an exam, as long as it was after around eight PM.

And today she'd set it early. What was she thinking?

She hits snooze and snuggles back into the blankets, her girlfriend wrapping an arm around her waist.

_Oh, wait_ _._

There  _was_ a method to her madness today. She was doing something nice. Normally that wouldn't work on her this early, but for Morgan, she'll deal.

Quietly as she can, she moves Morgan's arm and smiles at the little mumble of protest.  _She's precious_.

"Just going to get a snack," she whispers.

"Okay," Morgan says, already almost back asleep.

She grabs the pink coat-shawl-whatever thing that goes with her nightgown and closes the door behind her on her way to the kitchen.

Alright. Step one successful--don't let Morgan suspect what you're doing.

Step two--make your girlfriend breakfast in bed to show her you love her. You've lived together for one month today, and normally you're not one for small dates like that, but Morgan's made you breakfast at  _least_ a dozen times. In a month. At least three of those were in bed, too.

 _Not like..._ that _in bed. Just...alright, Mary, you're trying to do something nice here, don't get distracted._

She flicks the light on the kitchen and grabs some stuff--eggs, bacon, fruit, flour, etc.--to start. She's never been the best of cooks, and the past three years in a dorm haven't done anything to improve that. Still, she can figure this out, right?

Okay. Pancakes. Morgan  _loves_ pancakes, pretty much as much as Leslie Knope makes waffles, and she knows they have to be perfect. She'll save them for last.

She can make bacon, though. Enough midnight cravings (and  _plenty_ of help from Addison) have taught her that. It's good to start in a way that's gonna make her feel  _good_ so she doesn't get frustrated and give up halfway through.

She takes the bacon out of the fridge and sets it on the skillet. Not much to do but wait, so she may as well get started on the next thing. Fruit? Morgan's honestly more of a junk food nut than she would have thought, but Mary keeps dragging her to the farmer's market and since she's doing something nice, Morgan better enjoy some of the quality food Mary's trying to share with her.

She's not sure _which_ fruit, so she just grabs everything. Blueberries and strawberries and mango and grapes and this is too much for Morgan to eat. She eats some and hey wait is something burning?

_Oh, fuck._

She manages to save the bacon, but her "let's start off on a high note" plan has all but died. At least her mouth tastes like strawberries.

Eggs for protein and pancakes for...love? That's cheesy.

She scrambles them and they turn out a little watery but still pretty good and like, at least they're cooked all the way through? Probably?

Now for the Herculean effort of actually making pancakes. From scratch. Morgan had made her disdain for box-mix pancakes clear.

Flour, sugar, and baking powder makes sense. Salt and baking soda a little less so but okay, whatever. Milk, butter, and egg--it says keep it separate at first but why would that make a difference? She just mixes it all together at once because life is short and also these directions are  _obviously_ just being difficult for the sake of difficulty.

She decides not to spray the skillet because there's already bacon grease so that's probably fine. Morgan ate some maple bacon pancakes at IHOP once after a show so it's not as if it's a new thing for her?

God, Mary is so bad at cooking.

The rest of what she has to do is just...put some batter on the pan and wait and flip and wait again. She would try to do shaped pancakes but she's relatively sure she'd burn the kitchen down, and that's not the best one-month-living-together surprise, though it would be  _very_ surprising.

The pancakes turn out a little weird and lumpy, and one of them might not actually be done all the way through, but she's really proud. Now she's just gotta find the tray Morgan always uses--

"What's this?"

Mary jumps and almost knocks over the pancakes. "Morgan! Go back to bed!"

Morgan looks confused for a minute (beautiful in white pajamas with black lace but that's just Mary's incredible ability to get distracted every time her girlfriend so much as coughs talking). Then she figures it out.

"I was gonna make you breakfast for you," her girlfriend says, a soft smile on her face. "But you beat me to it."

"The one day I get up early," Mary says, bemoaning her life, "and you ruin your own surprise. It was gonna be great. Super romantic."

"More romantic than me having the same idea?"

"...maybe," Mary says, smiling despite herself. Morgan does that to her.

She turns to at least put everything together on the table so they can have breakfast together, but Morgan surprises her by wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on Mary's shoulder. Without the heels, she only comes up to about Mary's armpit, but that's okay.

"I love you," Morgan says.

"I love you too."

"But I need to teach you how to make pancakes."

"What's wrong with mine?" Mary asks defensively.

"Babe."


End file.
